The Other Side
by jesi lily
Summary: Charis Riddle has just done something either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid.     She's run away from home, left everything she knew and hated, to find people who probably want her dead anyway.
1. Chapter 1

She screamed, echoing, painfully. Her breathing was difficult as she literally jumped from her bed, she looked around the room wildly, but she was alone, carefully she sat on the floor and rested her head in her hands, she was shaking form the nightmare she had just had. She took a deep breath before getting up and pulling her night gown around her.

Silently she moved out of her room and through empty corridors, no pictures lined the walls, no ornaments, no sign that anyone actually called this building home. She reached the oak door that had 'Bathroom' carved into the wood and pushed the door open, she flicked her wand, which had been stashed in her pocket, and suddenly a bright white light shone from a bauble hovering high in the centre of the room.

Sighing slightly she removed her night gown and pyjamas before stepping into the shower, the cool water helping her calm herself, she had awoken drenched in her own sweat, and had needed to pull herself from the panic she could feel settling into her bones.

When she emerged from the shower she looked in the mirror, her lank brown hair hung around her face, and down her back, her ivory skin appearing white in the lighting form the bauble, her body slim, verging on sickly so.

Sighing again she dressed and went back to her room, making sure to lock the door behind her.

* * *

A loud thumping noise pulled her form the book sitting on her lap, she looked up and frowned, the light outside her window was very faint, it was early, she wasn't sure what they would want with her at this time.

Carefully she placed the book on her bedside table and walked to the door, pulling it open and grimacing.

"He wants to see you." a gruff voice said, not giving her the chance to give some feeble excuse the man grabbed her upper arm and dragged her down the corridors, the opposite direction to that she had taken earlier. Finally they stopped outside two beautifully decorated oak doors, they swung open before her, and holding her head high she walked into the blinding light emitting form the room.

"Come." She turned towards the man who had spoken, only it wasn't a man, no, it was nothing like a normal human being, he was grossly disfigured, almost painful to look at, and there was no way she would meet his eyes, looking into his blood red slits was nothing short of terrifying, even for her. "have I not told you to make more effort with your appearance?" he demanded from her.

She nodded silently, not trusting herself to speak.

"Is there any reason why you have failed to do as I have asked you to?" he asked, his voice so soft, it was almost easy to mistake it for caring.

"No, no there isn't father, I just hate the dresses you've gotten me." She replied icily.

There was a suffocating silence as the people around the room looked at her like she was insane.

"Well…" he said, almost thoughtfully, then he looked away. "I think it is time for you to join us, help us." He said softly. She looked at him like he was mad.

"NO!" She spat out. "There is no way in hell I would ever help you!"

"Charis! Don't speak to your father like that!" A woman shrieked at her, she looked much the same as Charis did, the same lank brown hair, and ivory skin.

"He's not my father! He's a bloody monster! He kills people!" Charis screamed accusingly at her mother.

"That's enough Charis." He drawled quietly.

Charis was breathing heavily, she looked at her father with hate filled eyes, he was no father, he was a monster, he looked like one, he acted like one - he was a monster, his greyish green skin, his slits for nostrils, he was terrifying to look at and yet she faced this everyday almost.

"No, it isn't." Charis said, her voice breaking, she knew what was to come yet.

It seemed he had lost his patience with her, as she fell to the floor screaming in agony, wishing for death already. Then it stopped.

"Leave us, and think Charis, just think." He said dismissively.

Slowly Charis pulled herself up, she walked swiftly from the room, still trying to get her breath, and only once she was safely out of their view, she ran. Slamming her bedroom door she grabbed her money, some clothes, shoved it in a bag, picked up her wand and opened the window, without glancing back she jumped for it.

Looking around the silent grounds Charis couldn't think straight, she needed to escape, she didn't know anyone outside her fathers servants, their children would give her up ion a heart beat, she didn't know what she was supposed to do… Who would help her?

A sudden thought stuck her, and glad that her father did one thing right, she disappeared on the spot, waiting a few seconds before she fell onto her hands and knees onto cold stone. Looking up she found herself staring into electric Blue.

"Hello my dear Child, and how can I help you today?" Asked Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is your name dear?" Albus Dumbledore asked as he sat behind his desk, looking intently at the girl sitting before him.

"Charis, Charis Elizabeth Jane Riddle." Charis answered awkwardly, she wasn't used to telling people her name, something her parents had insisted upon since they were so hated.

"You are the daughter of Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort?" Albus asked her, Charis nodded in reply, Albus looked at her before sighing.

Fearfully Charis jumped to her feet - that sounded like a sigh of defeat - he was going to hurt her wasn't he.

"No please! Listen to me! I never wanted to be part of his life! I swear, I've never killed anyone! I don't believe in this purity crap! Please Don't kill me!" Charis cried out fearfully, backing away form the desk, looking for the nearest escape route.

"Dear girl, I'm not going to kill you, nor is anyone else. You are safe here." his words were so sincere that Charis couldn't help but accept what he was saying as truth.

"I-I… I'm sorry, I just- I'm in so much trouble." Charis said quietly, tears coming to her eyes as she stood in the middle of the office of the man her father hated most. "He'll kill me if he find out… I can't go back there, I don't want to anyway… Please, please help me."

"I will do everything in my power to help you Charis, never doubt that." Albus told her, he meant it to, he was honestly going to try and help her, the thought of Charis being some sort of spy was pushed out of his mind the moment he saw her terrified eyes looking up at him.

"Thank you." Charis whispered, never before having been shown such care.

Albus Dumbledore smiled at the girl before leaning back at his chair and simply staring at her. Charis met his look, unwaveringly so, until Albus let out a sigh.

"What do I do with you? It may be useful to me if you tell me more about yourself." Albus said, smiling warmly at the girl.

"I'm Charis Riddle, fifteen years old, I have been fully educated, I-…" Charis sighed. "There's not much more to me, I'm not a normal kid, I wasn't given the chance, I don't have any friends, just people who wanted to know me to get closer to my father… I've never been out in public, but locked in a damn house most of my life… that's me, that is it, there's nothing else to me, I wasn't given the chance to become anything-anyone." Charis said, the anger and hatred bubbling into her voice as she spoke, barely able to contain furious tears that threatened to fall.

"But my dear child, you have become someone. You show incredible bravery, you're obliviously intelligent if you've been given a full education, and at only fifteen, Why are you doubting yourself, I see before me someone with amazing qualities." Albus said, almost fiercely.

"Thank you." Charis said so softly it was almost unheard, almost.

"There's no need to thank me child, but I think there are some students you would like to meet, shall we go?" Albus asked the young girl.

Timidly Charis nodded her head a followed the white haired head master out of the office, she walked beside him through the corridors until they reached a classroom.

"We'll have to fetch them from their charms class, they are, unlike you, not yet fully trained." Albus said, a happy-ish note to his voice as his eye latterly sparkled. He stepped into the room and smiled at the tiny professor who stomped instantly.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, how can we help you today?" the tiny man asked in a high pitched voice, almost like a house elf. Charis smiled at his friendly expression.

"I am here to collect Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Albus replied with a smile, the tiny teacher nodded and three students stood up looking unsure, the first was a girl, she was tall and slim and beautiful in an understated way, her big brown eyes looked fearful, like she thought her was in trouble, her skin was lightly tanned, but not form sunbathing, she looked like she took effort with her appearance, but not in a vain way, more studious somehow.

Behind her was a gangly red headed boy, he was freckled and seemed almost looming he was so tall, but he held laughter in his blue eyes which seemed to soften him, make him seem more friendly.

The third was another boy, this one slightly shorter then the other two, he was very thin, verging on sickly so, but his eyes were the brightest green, not like her green eyes which were more subtle, his were brilliant emerald, and stood out against his pale skin but did not seem out of place, the looked was topped of with round glasses and messy black hair.

Silently Albus led them out of the classroom, the three friends sending Charis curious looks.

"Harry, I would like you to meet someone, this is Charis, Charis Riddle." Albus said calmly, Harry looked at the aging headmaster before turning to Charis, his face becoming more and more horrified.

"WHAT?" Harry practically screamed, he made a lunge at Charis, but before anyone had any clue what was happening Albus had his wand out, holding Harry frozen.

"Harry that's no way to treat other." Albus said, scowling slightly. "Let me explain, Charis is here of her own free will, we didn't realise she existed, I am yet to call the order, but I thought I would give you the chance to meet her first, now do not try to attack her." Albus said releasing Harry from his bindings.

"How could you bring her here? How could you let her stay?" Harry shouted at Albus, looking like he would happily throttle the headmaster, but Albus simply smiled knowingly.

"Quite easily Harry, quite easily."


	3. Chapter 3

"Albus, she could be a spy." Moody barked out gruffly staring at the girl.

"I believe that she is not a spy, do you see any hint of lie in her face?" Albus asked Alastor quietly, the man turned on Charis, looking at her as if she'd just murdered someone right in front of him.

"I'm not lying to you. " Charis said quietly.

"And we're meant to believe you?" Moody snapped at her.

"Yes, you are." Charis insisted.

Moody looked at the girl, his expression slightly different, like he was evaluating what he was about to say next, he looked back at the full office, people crammed into every corner, one of his eyes swivelled around until falling onto a single person, a woman, not too much older then Chairs herself, the youngest member of the Order. Bubblegum pink hair, heart shaped face, slim and short.

"Who is your mother?" Moody asked gruffly, finally returning both his eyes to Charis.

"Andromeda… Andromeda Black-"

The girl with pick hair hissed at her, and was restrained by the man beside her, Charis sunk back in to her chair as everyone looked curiously at her, and the pink haired woman hissed and fought against the man holding her back.

"HE HAS MY MOTHER!"

Charis wasn't sure what she was meant to feel when you find out you have a sister, but she was pretty sure it wasn't simple numbness. She wanted to ask questions about her mother, would this woman know? She wanted to know why Voldemort? What made her leave her family? Why had she destroyed both their fates? Most of all she wanted to know why her mother didn't love her as she obviously loved this woman…

"This is Nymphadora, daughter of Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black, it is a long tale, but I'll give you the basic-"

"That scum you call a father, he threatened to kill me and my dad! Mum left us to save us! Then she had you! You disgusting piece of filth!" Nymphadora screamed at Charis.

Charis sunk farther back into her chair, she could feel tears welling in her eyes, and feel pain bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"Tonks, stop." A man whispered into Nymphadora's ear, it was the man who had restrained her earlier.

"NO!" Nymphadora screamed. "SHE'S THE REASON I DON'T KNOW MY MOTHER!"

"That's not fair." Charis whimpered quietly. "At least you know she loved you… You still had a father. I don't have anyone! I never had anyone!"

"You don't deserve anyone!" Nymphadora spat at Charis.

"And you do? I know who my father is, he is disgusting and vile and I wish him nothing more then death… You are going to leave this building and never speak to me or of me again, that's almost certain with your reaction, and yet I'm still your sister, you can hate me all you bloody well want, I didn't choose this – our mum chose this for me."

"My mum, you were the biggest mistake she could have ever made." Tonks spat before leaving the room.

"Give her time, please." The man who had been restraining her asked of Charis.

"She doesn't need time, she need me gone."


	4. Chapter 4

Charis sat down awkwardly; she could feel eyes boring into her, eyes she knew well. She was all alone, and he was staring at her, she didn't know what to do-

"Hiya, I'm Ginny, are you new here?" A girl asked, she had walked up to her and sat down beside her, talking to her in a friendly way.

"Erm, yeah, kinda." Charis replied, smiling lightly.

"Well I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley." The girl introduced herself, Charis smiled wider, the Weasley's, she knew of them, her father hated the lot of them, pointing out clearly to Charis that they were a good family.

"Charis… Riddle." Ginny dropped her fork and looked up at Charis; her eyes were wide, but not fearful.

"Y-you're Charis Riddle? As in the Girl Harry has been ranting and raving about? Daughter of Lord Voldemort. Well, I know how to pick 'em." Ginny said, still not taking her eyes from Charis.

"Sorry?" Charis tried, looking apologetic.

"You're sorry?" Ginny asked confused. "What for? Having a monster for a dad? To be honest I think that's punishment enough, I mean, you came here by choice, not to kill us all."

Charis stared at the girl, and felt her heart swell with happiness, tears blurred her vision before she even realised it, Ginny looked at her, Doe-brown eyes stirring with concern.

"Do you want me to go?" Ginny asked softly, reaching out and touching Charis' arm.

"Thank you." Charis croaked. True Dumbledore and a few of the order members had accepted who she was, not without some fear, but this girl had to be no more then a few years younger then Charis, she had been badmouthed by Harry, and still she sat next to her, not giving a damn about who she was.

"For what?" Ginny asked smiling at the girl, like she was a little insane- probably true.

"Not caring that my last name is Riddle." Charis replied, looking away, feeling embarrassed.

Ginny openly laughed, her red curls swaying as she threw her head back.

"You should get out more; we're not all as quick tempered as Harry." Ginny said smiling at Charis. "By the way, why is Draco Malfoy st- Oh, you must know the Malfoy's, right?"

"My dad thinks I should marry Draco, respectable pureblood and all. We don't exactly see eye to eye, and I think he'll be aware of the fact I left the mansion… I mean I was home taught." Charis explained.

"Don't worry, Draco wouldn't dare touch you, not with Dumbledore around." Ginny assured Charis, glaring in the direction of the blonde Slytherin. "So how far are you in your education then?"

"Finished." Charis said, glad for the distraction. Ginny looked surprised.

"How old are you?" She demanded.

"Fifteen, you?"

"Fourteen." Ginny grumbled looking down at her plate. "Sucks."

"How old is Harry?" Charis asked curiously.

"Fifteen like you, he's really sensitive about the whole Voldemort thing at the moment… He saw a friend murdered…" Ginny said slowly.

"Oh, I didn't know… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, you didn't know, it happened this time last year, so he is a bit more upset then usual…" Ginny explained, she looked around and then her brows furrowed. "Where are you going to stay over the summer holidays?"


	5. Chapter 5

It was mid August and Charis found herself sitting alone in a dark and damp room. Sirius had reluctantly allowed her to stay. It was weird to think of Sirius as family, Tonks blank point refused to accept it, but Sirius was warming to her.

"You must be hungry." Sirius stated, pulling her from her distant thoughts.

"Huh?" Charis mumbled blinking rapidly. Sirius grinned at her, he was leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest, and for a moment she could see the family resemblance, her mother had the same face, the same nose…

"You're not eating a lot, you must be hungry." Sirius said.

"Not really… I never ate that much." She wouldn't add that she was often punished for her lack of obedience with starvation, days or weeks at a time.

"That's why you are all skin and bones. Molly nearly had a heart attack at the state of you, she told me I needed to fatten you up. And as the closest thing you have for family at the moment I intend to do so." Sirius informed her with a sense of authority, and Charis could feel that swell of happiness in her chest – she'd never had any form of family before.

"I-"

"No. Down stair. Now. Eat." Sirius stressed, practically dragging the fifteen year old down the stairs. "Krecher listens to you, albeit grudgingly, it is at least more then he does for me… Bloody annoying creature."

"Sirius… Do you think my mum would come back, if we got her out?" Charis asked almost ten minutes later as she sat at the dining room table with Sirius, the other order members were out doing things.

"I- Charis, the thing is- you see-" Sirius sighed heavily. "You're mum was a fantastic person, my favourite cousin easily. But, you are-"

"I'm the daughter she doesn't want…" Charis said in a whisper looking down at her food.

"Hey kid, you remind me so much of Andi when she was your age. Tonks was her fathers daughter… maybe Andi will see something in you – but don't get your hopes up, I don't think I could see you fall like that." Sirius said, kneeling down beside Charis.

"She'll not want me, she didn't there, and she won't here." Charis whispered and deep down they both knew she was right, Charis was a reminded of the most awful time in Andromeda's life - the time she was taken from her family to bear the child of a man she hated with a passion so fierce it was a surprise she didn't murder the very child she carried. Something held her back – probably the threats from her father. But it certainly wasn't enough for andromeda to take her back, welcome her into the life she should have lived.

"I want you, kid. You are always welcome to stay here." Sirius assured Charis hugging her tightly. "You're family."

* * *

"CARLY!" Sirius shouted up the stairs. "You are not missing breakfast, come on. Downstairs now!" Charis blinked her eyes open and dragged herself out of bed. She shook her head, Sirius had decided Charis was too much for a girl in this day and age and had taken to calling her Carly instead. Close enough.

Almost blindly she made her way down to the basement kitchen and sat down at the table, not caring that she was only wearing a pair of short and baggy t-shirt – nightwear. That is until at least she heard someone snigger. She looked up her eyes wide and found herself looking into the laughing face of a redheaded boy, with pale skin and freckles, and then she realised that there were in fact a number of other people in the house.

She looked around and shrugged.

"Stuff it Weasley." Charis drawled in a bored tone. "Sirius what's with the visitors?" Charis asked as she scraped some bacon onto her plate, and a few sausages.

"Their staying for the rest of the summer, and the order is officially moving in." Sirius told Charis with a grin.

"Do I get to keep my room?" Charis asked, aware she was being glared at by a few people.

"Her room?" Tonks demanded.

"Yes, she's staying with me, I think it's best she has her own room." Sirius said, like he was explaining this to a two year old.

"What's with Carly anyway?" Harry demanded next.

"I don't like the name Charis." Sirius replied simply.

Ginny turned to Charis and grinned.

"Carly… not bad."

"Harry, Tonks, I honestly do not have to explain the fact that I have allowed a family member to stay with me." Sirius stressed, sounding bored and annoyed at the same time.

"I'M FAMILY! MUM IS FAMILY!" Tonks screamed at Sirius.

"Do you want to move in too? I thought you were happy with Remus." Sirius asked, sounding even more bored.

"I am." Tonks huffed.

"Look, Carly is a good girl, she helps me clean the damn place up, she keeps me company, and she is my family, Tonks she is your family too. And you are the one loosing out, because for a girl of her age she is pretty fantastic, and I am going to let her stay here as long as she wants." Sirius said finally, and Tonks and Harry knew there would be little point to arguing with him.

When they were finally gone Charis sneaked into the room and sat beside Sirius.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Charis said quietly.

"No problem kid, you're family." Sirius said grinning at the girl, giving her a one armed hug. "And you're here to stay."


	6. Chapter 6

"So, then…. Harry?" Charis said as she sunk into the sofa beside Ginny, looking unconvinced at her friends attempt to hide anything.

"Fine. I fancy Harry." Ginny said unhappily. "Which totally sucks by the way. He will never fancy me, I'm just a stupid little girl to Harry, Ron's little sister. His best friends little sister, the girl who sent him a singing valentine. Oh My God! He must think I am a complete moron!"

The flood gates were open as suddenly Ginny was pouring out these words like a gushing river, and Charis had no clue how to stop it.

"I can't believe I actually ever thought I would stand a chance with Harry, did you know, he snogged Cho Chang! I know! It's unbelievable and-"

Harry walked into the room; it had to be the first time Charis was ever really happy to see him.

"Ginny, your mum wants to see you." Harry grumbled, as Ginny flushed a brighter red then that of her hair.

"Play nice!" Ginny called as she swiftly left the room, leaving behind a very awkward feeling.

"So, you and Sirius are close…" Charis murmured, pulling at the corner of her t-shirt, feeling totally uncomfortable.

"Yeah." Harry grunted, and then walked straight back out of the room.

"Nice talking to you!" Charis called after him, another grunt and the sound of his footsteps faded. "Wow, Mr. Friendly, he is." A laugh made her jump.

"He's not so bad." Charis turned to see the man that had kept Nymphadora from beating the crap out of her standing there. "Just a little Hot-headed."

"So people keep telling me." Charis sighed, sitting down, but keeping her curious eyes on the man. "And you would be?"

"Sorry, Remus Lupin, best friend of Sirius, and Tonks' partner."

"Boyfriend you mean?" Charis asked.

"Yes, that would be it." Remus said nodding.

"Is she just as hot headed, or does she really hate me?"

"Well… Honestly, I think she's really confused about all this." Remus explained quietly. "Tonks isn't a bad person, when you get to know her you realise just how caring she really is… but she lost her mum when she was very young, and to her it's unfair you got her instead, when in her mind you didn't deserve it… She believes that lord Voldemorts blood is thicker than that of her mother, after all Andromeda and Sirius come from a family that hail the ground that Voldemort walks on."

"So she thinks I have more evil in me then anything?" Charis asked slowly.

"Yes." Remus answered simply, nodding his head slightly. Charis sat back in the chair and thought for a few seconds.

"I guess that makes sense, but it doesn't mean it is true… I'm not evil, I never could be, and I was punished for it." Charis said, pointing out a number of small scars that covered her arms. "Sometimes inflicting the pain isn't enough; sometimes they need to see the evidence."

"You alright?" Ginny asked as the evening came to a close and they walked together up the stairs.

"Yeah, just think I've got a lot to ponder, so I'm not getting any sleep tonight." Charis sighed.

"Do you want me to stay with you? Hermione won't mind." Ginny said with concern.

"Don't worry Ginny, I'll be fine, just a bit sleepy tomorrow. " Charis said smiling at the redheaded girl.

"Don't worry; I won't let you fall asleep into your breakfast – at least not purposely." Ginny said smiling wickedly before disappearing into her room.

Charis walked to her bedroom with a bright smile on her face – in the recent weeks she had developed a brilliant Friendship with Ginny and something of a father daughter bond with Sirius. She was feeling pretty good.


	7. Chapter 7

Good feelings can turn into bad feelings.

Charis was sitting in a chair in the kitchen as Molly Weasley carefully held a wet cloth to her cheek, Charis winced – it was painful.

"I don't think Tonks should come back, she can't act this way, she a danger to Charis, and it isn't fair." Molly said furiously as she checked on Charis' face. It fell silent for a while, and the screaming was much clearer.

"YOU PUNCHED CARLY!" Sirius bellowed at Tonks.

"SHE DESERVED IT!" Tonks screamed back.

"WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO TO DESERVE THAT?"

"SHE'S ALIVE, ISN'T SHE?"

"WHAT, FOR HER VERY EXSISTENCE SHE DESERVES TO GET BEATEN UP BY HER BIG SISTER!"

"SHE IS NOT MY SISTER!"

"SHE IS! YOUR MUM GAVE BIRTH TO HER! YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT BACK! ACTUALLY IF YOU ACTUALLY GAVE HER A CHANCE YOU MIGHT FIND YOU GET ALONG BETTER THEN YOU THOUGHT! BUT HELL NO! SHE'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! REMUS IS THOUGH ISN'T HE?"

"That's different!" Tonks hissed in a low voice that seemed to shake the very foundations of the building.

"How? Do tell."

"He didn't cho-"

"Neither did Carly, next."

"He's a good person-"

"So is Carly, next."

"I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU!" Tonks suddenly screamed.

"Yes you do Tonks, if you are going to hit my girl you've got to explain your actions."

"She's not your girl!" Tonks seethed.

"Good as."

"You're choosing her over me?" Tonks demanded.

"You're not giving me any other choice, you're the one in the wrong here Tonks." Sirius said softly, almost pleadingly.

"I refuse to be around that thing." Tonks spat.

"Then leave."

Sirius walked into the kitchen looking deflated as everyone looked anywhere but at him, he walked right towards Charis and carefully removed the cloth from her face. He grimaced.

"It's not so bad." Charis mumbled.

"Shut up Carly, I've taken a good few punches in my life, and I know this isn't painless." Sirius muttered, carefully dabbing away the small droplets of blood.

"You forget who my father is. I've suffered worse." Charlie mumbled pulling away her Sirius' careful hands, and holding the wet cloth firmly to her face. He frowned at her, staring into her soft green eyes, before sighing and turning away from her to find a chair and place it in front of her, he sat down facing her.

"I want you to tell me now what he did to you." It was tense in the kitchen as no one was prepared for this question to be asked not so directly and in front of everyone. Well the Weasley's, Remus, Harry and Hermione.

"I-"

"She might not be ready to face the horrors of what go on in that place." Molly said softly, resting a hand on Charis' shoulder.

"Maybe, but I think she's stronger then that, what do you think Carly?" Slowly Charis nodded.

"I showed Remus the scars… My arms, sometimes he liked to see the proof of the pain he inflicted, and so I have some pretty nasty scars." Charis stood up; placing the cloth on the table and pulling up her shirt, just over her belly button, revealing a long thick scar across the bottom of her stomach, Sirius winced but nodded. "I've broken most the bones in my body at one point or another… Sometimes I wasn't allowed to eat, especially if I hadn't acted in the proper pureblood way." She closed her eyes as she remembered how her father had been with her and opened them as the images flew around her head.

"Don't worry Carly, you're with us now…" Sirius whispered, comforting her before she continued.

"There was this time… I'm meant to Marry Malfoy… I said I wouldn't, he said I had to, that I don't have a choice… I think he did something, a curse or something… if anyone would know how to bind or curse a person to another, he would…. He wouldn't have to think twice, he'd give me away like a rag doll, as long as the person had the right blood…"

"You don't have to worry, dear." Molly assured her. "Albus will be able to help you."

Charis nodded but did not comment… Maybe she was just worrying, maybe her father couldn't do anything top her, Dumbledore would know, but for now all she wanted to do was escape the stares of everyone in the room.

"And you still think she's evil?" Ginny asked Harry that night.

"Maybe… We don't know she's telling the truth." Harry said quietly.

"Loads of people don't believe what you say about what happened in the graveyard, but still I believe what you say, why can't you believe me now when I say Charis is a really great person?" Ginny questioned him irritably.

"Because we can't be sure."

"It was only you Cedric and Voldemort in the graveyard – we have no idea what really happened." Ginny argued, knowing this was probably upsetting Harry but unable to care enough, not with the way he's been acting.

"That's different."

"How?"

"It just is."

"No Harry, it isn't different, you're just a stubborn idiot, I can't believe what a hypocrite you are." Ginny fumed and then stalked off to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

"You say you're not evil, and I'm going to believe you." Harry grumbled as he sat down next to Charis.

"And why would you do that?" Charis asked Harry curiously. Harry grumbled but didn't give an answer. "Oh, that means I should thank Ginny, doesn't it?" Harry nodded curtly.

Charis looked at the boy, he looked half annoyed and half worried. She wanted to say things she knew she shouldn't, to tell him everything she knew, but she knew that was wrong.

"I really don't want to hurt you or your friends." Charis said quietly. "I swear on my own life, I don't want to hurt them." Harry looked at her, the sincerity in her eyes and wondered for a second if he could truly believe the words leaving her lips.

"You are who you are." Harry replied firmly.

"I'm my mother's daughter, even if she doesn't realise it." Charis replied just as firmly.

Harry laughed, he actually laughed.

"Maybe."

"Harry isn't bad, I mean, if you're into the brooding hot guy." Charis laughed as she and Ginny gossiped in the living room.

"What about you, any guys you've noticed?" Ginny asked, Charis looked at her like she was insane.

"I haven't had the chance, I mean, there are a couple of guys who caught my eye, I guess…" Charis said feebly.

"I am so going to have to set you up with someone."

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Ginny whined as she hugged Charis once again, they were standing on the platform 9 ¾ saying good bye, as Charis was fully trained Albus Dumbledore had decided to keep her out of the school, it was an obvious target with her there.

"I'll miss you too!" Charis said hugging her friends back. Sirius stood beside the pair chuckling, overjoyed at his new found freedom, freedom he apparently found just before Charis arrived, she knew little of it, and no one really spoke much about it.

"Come on, Ginny we're going to be late!" Hermione sighed, giving Charis a quick fleeting hug before disappearing with Ginny onto the train, Harry and Ron had nodded in her direction, and that was that. She watched as her best friend and kinda friends disappeared, knowing she would not see them again until Christmas.

"You alright?" Sirius asked as they reached the Head Quarters. He looked really concerned and she felt bad.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna miss them, all of them." Charis admitted in a quiet voice.

"Well, let's not get too down, they'll be back by Christmas, and until then, I get to take you shopping." Sirius said grinning at Charis. "Molly's always saying that it isn't fair that you only have three outfits."

"But I don't have any money." Charis said feeling like a total idiot.

"I do." Sirius said, like duh!

"But you can't do that-"

"Carly, I never had my own kids, you and Harry are the closet thing I have to a family anymore, just let me do this, it's the least I can do for you." Sirius said, Carly smiled at him and shrugged.

"You're the only family I've ever known too." Carly sighed. "I don't think my mother and father count… They don't consider me their daughter."

"No, well, they missed out, didn't they."


	9. Chapter 9

It was a tortuous few months that Ginny was gone, true Charis had Sirius and the other Order Members to talk to, but Ginny was nice, and Tonks still hated her guts.

She had learned to simply stay out of her half sisters way all together, after an incident with led to drawn wands and Charis deflecting a nasty hex and Remus restraining Tonks.

"She didn't mean anything by it." Sirius had insisted.

"No, only to cause me physical pain." Charis muttered.

"Carly, don't be like that." Sirius scolded, ruffling her hair, in that annoying overly parental way, which was strange for her, not ever really having proper parents – well affectionate ones at least.

"Carly!" Ginny called happily as she leapt off the train and throwing her arms around Charis' neck. "I missed you so much!"

"Missed you too!" Carly squealed as she and Ginny started doing the whole, hoppy excited thing, as Sirius smiled brightly at his niece's happiness.

"Hey Harry, how was school?" Sirius questioned as Harry grumbled slightly.

"Ginny is angry at me." Harry admitted.

"Why?" Sirius asked. Harry raised his eyes at Sirius before looking towards Charis, it was her fault, well, sort of, it was his fault…. No it was her fault. "You can't blame Carly. Harry, it's not her fault, it never was and it never will be."

Charis stopped dead in the middle of the platform, she and Ginny had been gossiping when she had seen him. His eyes were on her, unmoving, and completely blank. He was not glaring, he did not look surprised or even disappointed, he was blank. She took a step forward, curious, but his father appeared, he did not see her, and she did not want him to.

He left, simply walked away, Ginny was watching her curiously, and looked, she watched Draco Malfoy walk away form Charis, and not a word was said, and yet, it seemed to the redhead that so much had passed between the pair.

"Carly?" Ginny murmured.

"Something is wrong." Carly said quietly, finally Sirius noticed that something was happening to his niece and he too was concerned.

"Carly, what's going on, Kiddo?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Something is really wrong with Draco." Carly said, now frantically.

"Yeah, why wouldn't she know when the vile git is upset!" Harry muttered darkly.

"SHUT UP!" Carly screamed at him suddenly, wanting to hit him. "YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE DO YOU! You don't know what it is like to be the child of monsters like them! You never will, I know you're parents are dead, and yet you have the most amazing family built up around you, we don't have that! I'm lucky, I am so damn lucky! Before you judge Draco, think for one bloody second what it must be like to be him!"

Harry stared at Charis with wide eyes, in many ways he really was ignorant, he had not thought, or cared to think about what kind of life that the Slytherin boy lived. But right now, it was laid out before him and he did think, and the horrors of that reality struck him.

"When we get back after Christmas, I'll keep an eye on him." Hermione said quietly, speaking up for the first time. "Make sure that he isn't doing anything stupid, but until then we can't know what's going on, Carly, so let's just go home, if you really want send him an owl, I doubt it will help, I'll even sign it for you, say it's prefect stuff."

Charis nodded her head and sunk back, Sirius wrapping an arm around her shoulders, swiftly making his way back, there would be no more out bursts for today.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry sat quietly in his room, when there was a knock on the door, and Charis popped her head around the door and smiled shyly at him.

"I just wanted to apologise for yelling at you earlier, I didn't mean to." Charis said awkwardly.

"No, I shouldn't have made assumptions." Harry said, just as awkward.

"Pretend it never happened?" Charis asked.

"No." Harry replied, and Charis looked a little confused and hurt. "I should remember what you said. It's wrong that I assume that you're life was easy, or rather, that Malfoy's life is…"

"His life is probably as bad as mine was, I had family to turn to, Draco doesn't… I mean there is Sirius, but he isn't considered family by Draco, and everyone else is in waist deep with Him, and he doesn't know anyone who could possibly get him out, but me now… And if he was found talking to me he would get hurt. He's not so bad, y'know, arrogant, but not spiteful."

"You sure about that?" Harry asked.

"Well, whatever he may be, he isn't evil, not like my father, and not like his."

"VILE!" Tonks screamed, Charis had made the mistake of walking into her, and she was paying for it.

"NYMPHADORA TONKS!" Moody bellowed, Tonks fell silent as she looked to the older man. "While we appreciate that you do not like Charis, I do ask that you suck it up or do not return to the Order, as we will no longer stand for your disgusting behaviour towards the poor girl. It has become clear to us all that she is a good person."

Tonks was going purple as she looked furiously at Moody, then she turned to Charis.

"You've turned then against me!" Tonks screamed. "You stole my mother! Destroyed my father! You are Vile! I hate you!"

"No Tonks." A voice said firmly from behind her, and there stood Albus Dumbledore. "We have not turned against you, but we do request that you respect those who live under this roof, it is all that separates us from them."

"She is them, she is one of them, and I can't respect her." Tonks said slowly, clearly, and every word filled with the malice she felt towards Charis, so much so it brought tears to the younger girl's eyes.

"I am not them!" Charis declared her voice trembling, but strong somehow. "I was never – will never be one of them, and you can say what you want, act however you please, but never- NEVER, call me one of them."

"You are though…" Tonks whisper. "You're his daughter. You don't get closer then that."

"I'm my mothers daughter, Nymphadora, I always have been and always will be." Charis replied, Tonks did not look at her, but rather away down the stairs, sighing, like she was giving up a battle she was loosing.

"Too late now though, isn't it? You're Charis riddle, and that's final." Tonks said quietly.

"No, it's not." Sirius said, speaking for the first time, he smiled down at Charis. "She's going to be Carly Black."


	11. Chapter 11

Charis gripped onto Ginny's hand, her nervous excitement almost too much to bear – Had she heard Sirius right?

"If that's alright with Carly at least." Sirius said, turning to Charis with bright, curious eyes, he was watching for her reaction, and yet she was totally frozen, what was she meant to say in this situation? Her eyes were wide, her mouth had fallen open and everyone was staring.

"Really?" She demanded, her voice was high and squeaking. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do, Carly, you're as good as mine, I couldn't let you go around with the name Riddle, it's completely wrong for who you are." Sirius said, wrapping his arm around the girl's shoulders.

"S-Sirius-" Her eyes were welling with tears as she gasped with shock and total bliss. "Thank you."

Charis grinned as she walked with Sirius and Albus through the Ministry, word had gotten out about her adoption, to become Carly Black. She couldn't wait.

This was her getting a family, a family who wanted, and loved her, and maybe I wasn't perfect, but she'd never had parents who loved her, she'd never had love, and now so much it just seemed to wipe away anything bad.

That is until….

"He's heard form someone that Charis is with us, and he is not happy." Severus Snape informed the order in one of the many meetings held, everyone was looking around unsurely, and Sirius tightened his hold on Charis. "He's gathering the Deatheaters, and planning a large attack, he sees this as his chance to get to Potter too…"

"So, we've got to watch for Harry and Charis?" Remus asked.

"Not really, see The Dark Lord is still as of yet unaware of the location of the order, and thus is unaware where Charis is, on the other hand he knows exactly where Harry is, and I believe that he is wondering if you are in fact holding Charis at the school, close to Albus." Severus explained to the group.

"So he really doesn't know where Carly is then?" Sirius asked.

"Not really, no. he has his guesses, which would be Hogwarts or wherever the order is stationed, but as I said, he is still unaware of where that is."

Charis closed her eyes and took a deep breath; this day was being splattered all over the Daily Prophet and every other news source in the Wizarding World. How they had found out the order was unaware, which was not a comforting thought, however as she would remain in the Ministry, it was considered safe enough for her to go and find out about the adoption plans.

She was walking by Sirius' side through the cool dark corridors, feeling like she was about to collapse, she was so terrified they might not agree, that she may have to keep being a riddle, when both she and Sirius knew she was a good Black.

They walked into an old courtroom; it was smallish, with only a few people inside, the minister, Fudge, and a smiling woman.

"I am Madame Bones, please, take a seat whilst we give you the results." The woman said, smiling down at Charis, Nervously she took a seat beside Sirius and waited, the Minister and woman spoke very quietly to each other briefly and then Fudge glared at her.

"You are Charis Riddle, as in the daughter of Tom Riddle, other wise known as Lord Voldemort, and Andromeda Black?" Minister Fudge demanded from her, his beady eyes glaring at her, with obvious dislike.

"Yes, I am." Charis replied evenly, even though she felt like she was being tried for murder, not an adoption.

"And why, may I ask, should we allow you into our society, and not throw you into Azkaban right now?"

"HEY!" Sirius yelled, furious. "That's my girl you're talking to right now! And I'll bloody well tell you why you shouldn't lock her up, or take her away form me, because she's amazing! I did wonder if she would have even an ounce of evil in her, and she truly doesn't, she's nothing like the monster she unfortunately has to call father! She's like her mother, before she went missing, and I couldn't be more proud of her."

"Ok, Mr Black, you have me convinced." Madame Bones said, still smiling down at Charis. "I approve the adoption, if you want to sign your names, and Charis, if you would like to write your adopted name down."

It felt like the loneliest walk until she reached the bench, it seemed to take forever, and she could not get there quick enough, and then finally, she reached the bench, almost terrified she looked up at Madam Bones.

"And He can't take this away, just because that monster hasn't signed it. This is real?" Charis asked her, fearing that her father would ruin this for her.

"In extreme cases such as this, we can do this without your parents' signatures." Madame Bones assured her with an encouraging smile.

Feeling relief wash over her as she watched Sirius sign his name, and then hand her the peacock feature quill, and she wrote down 'Carly Black' and then signed it, the scroll glowed golden for a second before wrapping itself up and sitting still on the bench, she placed the quill down and felt something she had not felt before wash through her – hope.

Together they walked out of the courtroom, father and daughter, blissfully happy, to have their family right.

"Carly!" Ginny screamed, engulfing the girl into her arms, after she had dashed forward from the group awaiting them, she looked excited. When she pulled back it was to feel another pair of arms around her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and suddenly found herself crying, as her father swung her around in his arms.

This was what it is to be loved.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm so happy for you!" Ginny exclaimed as she linked arms with Carly, and the two made their way through the corridors towards the fireplaces. "This is brilliant, you have a real family, not that you didn't before."

"Thanks Ginny." Carly replied smiling brightly. "It feels like I have a real family."

Ginny grinned at her, and as they reached the fireplaces something made then stop, Ginny looked around her, she was sure the others were following them. Carly seemed to notice too and she looked around, but her family and (kinda) friends were no where in sight, in fact, other then Ginny; no one at all was around.

"Er, this place is kinda creepy…" Ginny whispered suddenly, her voice betraying her fear.

"W-Where is everyone?" Carly asked in an even quieter whisper as the pair clung to each other, looking around the room. Was it there imagination, or were the shadows moving in on them?

"I-I thought they were following us." Ginny whispered back, as they pressed their backs against the wall, and gripped their wands in their free hand. "I swear-"

"ARGH!" Carly screamed as bright green shot towards them, she jumped to her right, and fell to the floor, watching in horror as the curse hit the wall, destroying a chunk of the emerald tile.

"Carly!" Ginny screamed, Carly could feel the other girls fingertip grazing her calf, but she could not respond to it, as her froze in complete terror as she watched her greatest nightmare unfold before her.

He was walking towards her, every movement slow and deliberate. He was the hunter, bearing down on his prey, in this case two defenceless, underage girls. His smile was mocking and terrifying, and sickening. He had delicious thoughts of killing them running through his mind, she could see them behind ruby eyes, he was a monster, no more less, and it had never been more evident then now, as he looked down at her, hungering for her death.

She could feel Ginny beside her, her very core shaking with fear. This is not what Carly wanted, she did not want her closet friends to have to suffer through this, ever.

"W-what do you want?" Carly asked, her voice cracking with pure horror.

"Oh, my child, my flesh and blood, I want you to return home." He replied, his voce silky, and yet there was a undertone of something that she could not quite place but it was hard, and she knew he was not to be messed with.

"I-I don't have a home with you." Carly replied, her voice no stronger then before.

He laughed, cold and echoing through the room, a slow chuckle passed through the shadows; of course he was not alone.

"I had heard about this rumoured 'adoption'." He said mockingly. "But I know that you would never be as cruel to go through with it, after all my dear, you are part of me, and blood is thicker then water."

"I am with my blood, my dad…. That's not you." Carly replied, she saw anger flash in his eyes, and wanted to hurl with the fear that rumbled in her stomach, telling – screaming at her to run.

"Charis Riddle-"

"Carly Black. I'm Carly Black, and there's nothing you can do about it." Carly said, interrupting him, and then she suddenly realised, this was not the best idea.

She tensed, he had lifted his wand, and she had expected to feel excruciating pain, and yet she felt nothing, and then, within a millisecond she realised why.

The blood curdling screams emitting from Ginny's pink lips was- was – horrifying, she fell to the floor, her whole body convulsing, as Carly watched with total terror, she fell to her knees beside her screaming friend, and felt tears rush down her checks.

"GINNY!" Carly screamed, trying to hold her friend. "PLEASE! STOP IT!" She screamed at the monster watching with revolting pleasure. "NO! Ginny!" She felt her own body shake as she held Ginny in her arms, trying to soothe the pain as she begged Him to release her from this torture.

"Now Charis-"

"You don't get it do you?" Carly suddenly screamed at him, tears still rolling fast and thick down her cheeks as she clutched Ginny to her. "You can do whatever you want to do to my friends, my family, but I will never be your daughter again, it's over! It's over! I'm not a Riddle! Now stop this! It's pointless!"

"It-"

"STOP!" Carly screamed, tears still flowing rapidly down her cheeks. "You don't get it do you? Ginny loves me, I'm her best friends, and she wouldn't want me to go back to you, and I know you can't understand this, but all you are doing is causing me pain!" her voice was cracking under the weight of her words. "Want to call me daughter? Then stop it, just stop it."

Somewhere in the distance she heard someone scream a curse, and the bright green shot toward Voldemort, but he disappeared instantly, and Ginny's body fell still, Carly looked down at her, and sobbed, she did not look right, her skin was grey, and her face was pained.

"Help!" She called out, not even sure if there were any Deatheaters around who may try and attack her, she just needed her friend to get to safety. "Please! Someone!"

"Carly!" Sirius' frantic voice called out, and Carly looked up and through the darkness saw her real dad walking towards her.

"She needs help." Carly said, her voice barely there, Sirius knelt beside her and carefully took Ginny into his arms.

"I'll be right back." Sirius said urgently, he disappeared on the stop, but returned within seconds. "Come on kiddo, you're safe, I'm going to take you to St Mungo's, the healers have Ginny."

"He hurt her, he hurt her." Carly sobbed, her voice no even a whisper, and Sirius pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "Dad, he- the monster, he hurt her."


	13. Chapter 13

"Carly." Harry said quietly as they sat beside Ginny, her family had gone for some food, with much persuasion from the others, leaving Harry and Carly alone. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Carly asked, looking at Harry with confusion.

"Yeah, for all the times I said things that were out of order, I mean, I saw you with Ginny, and I know that you really care." Harry admitted, feeling like an idiot and a bully, he had been so mean to her, all those times, and he had completely thrown aside anything she said because of who her father was, and now, finally, he couldn't argue, she was a good person.

"Don't worry about it Harry, I don't blame you." Carly said smiling weakly at the boy sitting across from her. "She likes you, y'know."

"Yeah, I guess…" Harry said. "I like her too."

"I know… She doesn't, you better get in there quick, Ginny is a beautiful girl, she'll be snapped up quick if you don't go for it." Carly said, lightening the mood drastically.

"I guess you have your own ideas when it comes to guys." Harry said, half grinning at Carly.

"At this point, anyone who isn't a Deatheater is looking pretty good."

* * *

"You called me dad, at the ministry, you called me dad." Sirius said as they sat together a few days later in the kitchen, Carly smiled up at him, and tilted her head to the side, not quite getting his point.

"You kinda are my dad." She pointed out with a bemused smile.

"I know, but I've never- I just didn't expect it to make me feel so good, even then in that situation, I felt brilliant, I was your dad." Sirius said, the expression on his face so ridiculously happy.

Carly smiled at him, before kissing his cheek.

"Night dad."

Some days later Carly found herself bidding farewell to a still delicate Ginny, who had only just been released from St Mungo's, and was under careful watch.

"I'll see you soon Ginny, alright, Summer Holidays aren't that far away." Carly said, and she felt like she was lying – summer holidays were ages away!

"You will, ok." Ginny said firmly, smiling at Carly who nodded.

"Sure."

Carly watched as Ginny and Harry boarded the train, she was surprised when she felt another pair of arms wrap around her, and saw Hermione hugging her.

"Have a good few months." Hermione said quietly, before following Ginny and Ron simply nodded at her. She was surprised, as before Hermione and Ron stayed well away from her, but now, apparently not.

Carly watched as the train started to slowly inch out of the station, and found herself staring at one boy, he was looking right at her, and she wanted to scream, or run, and yet she was frozen, transfixed on his eyes.

The train disappeared around the corner and so did the boy, sighing heavily she turned back to her dad.

"Can we go home now?" Carly asked Sirius quietly.

"Yeah, sure kiddo."


	14. Chapter 14

Carly was not happy, the months had gone by slowly, and the end of the school year was approaching, and yet it seemed to take forever.

"Stop worrying dear." Molly had said on several occasions. "They'll be back soon enough."

But soon enough was far from soon enough.

She was pacing down the hall way, thinking that really, she should go to school, and knowing it would totally bore her, she'd done school already, she wondered about getting a job, but Sirius would never allow it, not until she was of age at least. Sighing she gave up and started another muggle puzzle.

Two weeks, it was only two weeks until Ginny would return, and Carly was starting to feel the excitement.

Molly laughed, and even Moody chuckled, Remus smiled down at her happily, and Sirius nothing short of beamed.

"And so I was think that we could have a little welcome back gathering?" Carly asked as she sat with Molly in the kitchen, practically bouncing off of her chair. "Y'know, just to… Welcome them back."

"That sounds lovely dear, would you like to help me bake some cakes?" Molly asked Carly fondly.

"That would be great!" Carly said smiling brightly, she jumped top her feet and walked towards the cupboard when the door was barged open.

"Carly, you need to stay here with Molly, alright kiddo." Sirius said firmly. Carly blinked at him. "There's been an attack on Hogwarts; we're going over there to help."

"OH!" Molly gasped, her face draining of all colour instantly.

"NO!" Carly shouted. "I'm able to fight, I should be there to help, Sirius!"

"No, I want you to stay here." Sirius said firmly, placing his hands on Carly's shoulders and kneeling down to her level, the fear in his eye at the thought of Carly being there evident.

"I'm going dad. Sorry." Carly said, and there was no more time to argue, they had to go. "I'll bring her back Molly!" Carly called to a terrified looking Molly.

When they reached the school, it was to a mass panic. Kids were hiding in the great hall, teachers were battling along the corridors, but she couldn't find Ginny. She ran through the corridors, George by her side, as he had lost Fred along the way, and they struggled through the debris, and utter chaos.

"Ginny!" Carly screamed. She searched along the corridors, they had seen other students from the school fighting, and Carly knew better then to believe that Ginny would have stayed behind, even if Harry begged her.

Eventually they reached what was once the charms corridor, so George informed her. The suits of armour were scattered across the floor, and there was a large hole looking out over the school grounds, it appeared to have once been a class room that had been exploded right through.

"Carly!" George yelled to her over the crashing noises all around them, they were still searching, as it had been the only job Sirius had been at all satisfied with Carly doing, finding Ginny. "CARLY!" Carly turned to the boy and looked at the expression on his face, it seemed pained. "We've got to get out of here! We've got to get you out of here!"

"WHAT? WHY?" Carly screamed at him, George's blue eyes looked terrified, something was truly bothering him, he knew well enough that Ginny could hold her own, he knew Fred was resourceful enough to keep himself and others reasonably safe… but Carly, she may be trained but Voldemort himself was after her, and he doubted she could really bring herself to fight against him….

"If they get you… I can't fight them off, Carly they are going to be looking for you… I think this was a trap!" His words echoed in her head, no He wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to simply get her… Would he?

But in all this, she knew he could harm those that she loved… He was a twisted man and would do anything to get what he wanted, and with that dawning realisation Carly grabbed Georges hand and ran in the direction from which they had just come.

"Where are we going?" George demanded, only just managing to keep up with Carly's furious pace.

"Great Hall, fireplace!" Carly yelled back to him, only as they rounded the corner, a large slab of brick from the ceiling fell, it would have landed directly on Carly, as she froze with terror, if it were not for the fact that George had grabbed her, pulling her out of the way, so it missed by mere inches.

"When we get back, remind me to thank you for that."

They set off again, careful not to trip of run into any Deatheater, and just as Carly thought they were safe, a loud bang just behind them sent her flying, as a large piece of rock crashed against their backs.

"ARGH!" Carly screamed, as she landed on the floor, she could barely move, and when she did the most excruciating pain she had ever experienced shot down her back and her legs, fearfully she lay completely still, not daring to move again.

She had felt pain before but this was nothing short of tortuous, the Crucio curse seemed like a faint tickle compared to this, and from her position on the floor she could see George lying on the floor, his eyes close, with blood dripping form his head to the floor at a horrifying speed.

"George!" She whispered, as the hall way had fallen silent, and she dare not speak too loud. "George open your eyes." He did not. "Please George, please, open your eyes, open them George. Please."

Tears welled in her eyes and fell down her face, landing on the floor, at much the same pace as the blood dripping from Georges head. She wanted to move, she wanted to reach out to the b-man who had just helped her, she wanted to do something, but she could not, she doubted her ability to even walk in that moment.

There was running, and suddenly, to her total relief she saw a face she knew, but did not fear.

"Stay still." He voice was sharp, and fearful, but not harsh. "Don't move Charis, stay completely still."

"It's- it's Carly now." She told him. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, well, if I'm caught calling you Carly, they'll have my head." He said gruffly.

"What if they find you've helped me?" Carly asked, fearfully, but not for herself.

"Well, I might as well call you Carly then." He said sighing; he grabbed his cloak and lay it over Carly, keeping her warm, fearful she would go into shock.

"Can you help him?" Carly asked, her vice quiet, he looked to George and nodded his head, pressing a handkerchief against George's wound, stopping the excessive bleeding. "I won't forget this."

He looked at her, his grey eyes stormy.

"Thank you Draco."


	15. Chapter 15

Carly blinked her eyes open, she had not realised she'd closed them in the first place. She was aware first of all that she was not in her own room at Grimmauld place, and that she was definitely not in her own bed. She tried to move her head to looked around, and found to her annoyance that she could not move, and yet there was nothing holding her own.

"Stay still." It was not the voice she had heard in the corridor, in fact it was a very different voice, it was softer, manlier, a voice she loved, it was her dad, he appeared hovering above her. "Hey kiddo."

"What happened?" Carly asked him.

"You don't remember?" Sirius asked her.

"I remember Draco; he came and helped us…" Carly murmured, she seemed confused. "Where is he now?"

Sirius looked down at his daughter, for regardless of her blood that what she was, he wanted to tell her, but he never wanted her to hurt over anything, and he really couldn't be the reason for that, and yet he knew lying was out of the question.

"We don't know."

There were talks, but Carly had the feeling they were not serious, the only one who really seemed to have any true concern for the welfare of Draco was Dumbledore, but he could not bring the same feeling within his group.

"We'll find him Carly, I promise you we'll find him." Dumbledore had said to her, but Carly was not sure if that meant dead or alive.

"Will you please stop worrying about the Malfoy Kid?" Sirius asked her as they sat down together for dinner.

"No dad, I won't!" Carly said, glaring at the man before her. "I won't just stop worrying about the Malfoy kid, because he's just a kid. Ok, he is well out of his depths with absolutely no one out there on his side, and y'know what, I was him just a year ago, I was the one who was well out of their depth, I was the one with no one to turn to. Even now I struggle, and you! You just want me to forget all of that!"

"Carly-"

"NO!" Carly yelled, not caring that everyone else in the room was staring at her with a slight look of shock. "I am who I am, and it is what happened to me before that made me. It's the same for Draco but you refuse to see it like that, why?"

"because you're not the same!" Sirius argued, trying to stop Carly from storming away form him, she was still in pain after the attack, and he didn't want her stressing, but he didn't know how to calm her down.

"WE ARE!" Carly screamed, slamming the kitchen door open.

"Sirius!" Molly called after the man who almost ran out after his daughter.

"She's a teenage girl, who is very confused and very lonely. Will you please just sit down, and leave it to me to talk to her." Molly instructed, going after Carly, and leaving Sirius behind. He looked so upset as he fell back onto his chair.

"Look Sirius, every teenage girl will throw her tantrums." Tonks said, for the first time referring to Carly without a hint of malice. "Get used to it."


	16. Chapter 16

Carly sighed as she lay on her bed, Ginny was downstairs laughing with Harry, they'd finally got their act together and gotten together, and Ron and Hermione were making out in Ron's bedroom, and Carly felt so alone.

She was starting to realise some truths, one's that she was too scared to admit to anyone, even Sirius, she was scared because it meant thing's that would probably only hurt in the end, and not just herself, but the people she loved.

Draco had not been returned, and that scared Carly, because she knew what happened when you were caught 'betraying' the Dark lord, and she knew that ultimately He had to die, and soon, or he'd do anything to kill her, inside out.

She sat up on the bed, she waited for what felt like hours, she waited for the silence that fell only during the dead of night, and she pulled on a pair of jeans, and a jumper, then grabbed her wand, and silently opening the door. She'd made it down the stairs without falling and to the door.

She wanted to go back, to say goodbye to her dad, her _real_ dad, the man who loved her unconditionally, because she was his and for no other reason, she wanted to hug her sister, even if just once, she wanted to see her best friend, and the people who would eventually do the right thing, because they had to, because they wanted to, because they were the only one's with enough bravery.

She wanted a lot of things, but time was ticking by, and she was scared that too soon it will be too late.

She was out in the street, London was vast, but she did not care, she closed her eyes, and was about to disappear when something stopped her.

"Don't!" She recognised the voice, but not the tone.

Carly opened her eyes to see Tonks staring at her, reaching out to her, her eyes searching.

"Don't leave them." Tonks voice was so different form the usual heated, angry hiss that she was used to, it was like bubblegum, much like her hair. "Nothing will come of it if you leave."

"You're wrong; because he won't need to make it hurt if he's got me. He won't need the revenge." Carly replied. "No one knows him better then I do, and I know exactly what will come from this, and if by some strange turn of events I don't die tonight, I'll find Draco, and I'll save him, because I can't let him stay there."

"He's dead." Tonks said straight away.

"You're lying." Carly was sure of it, but did not know why.

"It was worth it. Sirius… What about him, it'll destroy him if you go and get yourself killed." Tonks said, a tint of desperation in her voice.

"Maybe, but if I go now, then if Voldemort does get him, it won't be the same… it'll be quick, painless." Carly replied.

"Is there anything I can do to stop you?" Tonks asked.

"No, and I don't know why you care anyway." Carly replied, not in a mean way, but just honest.

"B-because my mum left my dad and me to save us, like you're leaving your dad to save him." Tonks told Carly, the pain evident in her voice. "I'll wake them all the moment you're gone, I'll get them all, and we'll stop you."

"Maybe. But I think that in the long run, this was will work better."


	17. Chapter 17

"SIRIUS!" Tonks was screaming, as she burst into his room. "Carly! She's gone; she's gone to stop it!"

Almost as the words left Tonks' mouth Sirius was out of his bed, and pulling his wand out.

Carly know her way around the building, she'd been here many times before, it was old, and falling apart, but beautiful in some twisted sense, she'd always admired it as a child, and was, in many ways, unsurprised to find herself back here.

She was silent in her movement, knowing that the slightest sound might give her away, and she had not come with a total death wish.

She moved until she reached a doorway that looked slight out of place, seeing as it was set right between two other doors, it was unlikely to hold a room of any sort, but Carly knew better and she carefully opened it up, and looked down into the darkness that led to a basement.

She knew that prisoners were taken here; she'd often been given the threat that they'd lock her up in there too. Carefully she stepped forward, and down into the darkness, not daring to cast a lumos, as that may give her away.

Other then the echoing dripping that was often heard within the dank dungeon, there was no other sound, and Carly thought for a second that she'd wasted this chance, because she really just needed to get Draco out, and no one, absolutely no one could know how to do that like Carly did.

Pushing forward she peeked around the large stone columns that held up the ceiling, and saw to her delight that there was someone in the last cage. Moving silently towards it, she saw the body was still breathing, she didn't know who it was, but the chances were they shouldn't be in there.

She opened the cage, and poked the body, and let out a breath of relief when Draco sat up. The Sentiments were not returned.

"I knew it."

Carly froze.

"How are you this fine night, Charis?"

Slowly Carly got back to her feet and stood at her full height, facing him. He'd not changed at all, she'd not expected him to, he was still a monster, and she knew he always would be.

"Who's Charis?" Carly asked, raising her eyebrow at him, his followers were behind him, all glaring at her.

"Don't pretend you don't know who you are, who you truly are." He replied, a laughing note in his voice. "You can do whatever you want Charis, but you will always be my daughter, you will always have my blood running through your veins."

"No, I have my mother's blood, not yours." Carly replied, trying to remain calm, because she knew he wanted to piss her off.

"Keep telling yourself that Charis, but the truth cannot be forgotten or ruled out. You are my daughter, and nothing will ever change that." She wanted to scream at him, to defend her real dad, but she couldn't – wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Instead she was going to do something else, something possibly very stupid.

"I want to marry Draco."

"You what?" She'd heard them... Voldemort and Lucius talking about the impending wedding. It was something that once made bile rise in her throat, and now she was actually asking for it. He was confused by this sudden declaration.

"Keep Draco alive, under your rule, and don't hurt Sirius and I'll marry Draco, just like you want me to." Draco looked like he himself was about to protest, and Carly was not sure if it were to the thought of marrying her, or to being under Voldemorts rule.

"I'm surprised by the turn of events." Voldemort admitted. He eyed his daughter with a clear expression, but she could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Just don't hurt _them_" He knew who she was talking about, and seemed surprised that she even asked.

"Now Charis, you may be my daughter, but I do not think the union between you and Draco will be enough to stop me from killing every single one of your little friends, starting with Black." His voice was so smooth; you wouldn't have thought he was talking about murdering innocent people if you didn't hear the words he was saying.

"Please." Her voice was breaking, knowing that maybe all her attempts had been wasted, because there was nothing she could do that would even make him consider letting those she loved live.

He looked at her for a second, before simply walking out of the room, leaving her behind to wallow in the total misery that was the existence she lived.

She felt someone touch her arms, and jumped, forgetting that Draco was just behind her.

"You shouldn't have left them, you should have stayed safe." He told her, as he moved towards her, and out of the small cage he had been in, and in the dim light Carly saw that he was muddy, and bruised.

"I couldn't leave you. I couldn't let them hurt you." Carly told him quietly, tears falling from her eyes, she swiped them away and sniffed, as she felt him stare at her.

"You don't know me." Draco told her, almost confused.

"I know you, I was you… I was the kid who couldn't get out, I was the one who did as they were told, hoping one day it would end. I know you better then anyone else out there." Carly replied, not looking at him.

She was surprised then, when she looked up and he was right before her.

"No one-" He seemed unable to say whatever he had intended, as his brows furrowed in frustration. It seemed though he had found a way of communicating what he had meant, when he leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

"Sirius being like this won't help any!" Tonks yelled, as Sirius stormed up and down the corridor, as he waited precious second for everyone in the Order to turn up.

"Like you care!" Sirius roared at the younger woman, who stepped back in fear, she'd never seen Sirius so… Hurt before, not like this, and Tonks realised that he really did truly love Carly like a daughter, and she could see, for the first time, why he felt like that. She gave herself up to protect someone who needed help, to protect the people she loved.

"I do Sirius." Her words were so sincere, that he did not doubt them for a second, which was surprising to him, but that thought process was quickly diverted when he heard screaming on the floor above.

"I DON'T CARE! HARRY! I AM GOING! CARLY IS MY BEST FRIEND!" Ginny voice was betraying how furious she was at Harry in that very second.

"We'll get to her Sirius." Tonks said, turning his attention back to her. "We can't not get to her."

"This could be our chance, our real chance to get them, all of them." He was almost giddy as their plan came together; he knew that now was the time. "Get them, and bring them with us, I'd like for them to see this."

Most the members of the order had made it, but as they all gathered together to plan, the fire erupted into emerald flames and professor Snape burst out of the fireplace.

"Voldemort has come to the school!"


	18. Chapter 18

Harry ran, he was unhappy that Ginny was by his side, because truly he wanted her far away, safe in the headquarters, but trying to get her to stay behind was impossible.

"This way!" Hermione yelled as they took a short cut down to the great hall, closely followed by Sirius and the other order members.

"Are they in the school?" Harry yelled to Ron who was looking at the map and running at the same time.

"No, not yet, they are still on the grounds, closing in on the school." Ron yelled back to Harry, who nodded. This is what they had expected, and yet Harry was not entirely sure if he were ready.

When they reached the great hall, it was already to find that a lot of students, like them, had actually returned to the school. Neville was the first to approach them.

"When we heard what was happening, we couldn't just stand by and let it happen." Neville said as Luna joined him. And a warm feeling ran through Harry as he knew these people were here to help him.

* * *

"NO!" Carly screamed, as they dragged her towards the school, she did not want any part of this, unless she was on the other side, and she certainly did not want to witness it from this side.

She was kicking and screaming, and this seemed to amuse Voldemort. She wanted to beat the crap out of him, he was a monster, maybe before he could have had at least one redeeming quality, but now, she wanted to kill him with her own hands, she wanted him to hurt as much as he had hurt other people, she wanted him to pay.

Draco was beside her, unwilling to fight, but she knew that it was because he was scared, not because he agreed with them.

"I'll die before I see you kill them!" Carly screamed, furious, and for some reason she felt betrayed… He was meant to be her father, and look at what he was doing. Her mother was beside him, and looking completely dead to the world as she stared out towards the ancient school.

"Charis do be quiet." Voldemort said, his tone showing he was still amused by her, though he did not look her way, but rather towards the school, the joy evident on his face.

* * *

"This isn't going to be nice, people will die today, you are doing this at a great personal risk." Dumbledore announced to the people in the great hall, but it seemed irrelevant, because not a single person dared move from their spot, they were too determined to stop this, and now.

"Forget all manners you've been taught about duelling." Moody barked out. "They won't be so kind to you."

Harry looked to Ginny nervously, taking her hand in his own.

"Be careful out there." He told her sternly.

Ginny smiled at him softly.

"Don't get yourself killed."

* * *

"When those doors open, I want them all to die! Do you understand me! Dead all of them, just leave me Dumbledore and Potter." Voldemort yelled out to his followers, his voice a sickly mixture of malice and excitement, Carly struggled against the ropes that bound her to Draco.

A loud roar of approval sounded form his deranged followers, and it made Carly shudder, knowing they were all too happy to follow his orders, regardless of the lives they will ruin, probably because of them.

"NO!" She screamed as she saw the doors shudder, knowing they were about to open. "NOOOO!"

* * *

Harry could hear a single scream above them all, and it terrified him, even Ginny stepped back as she heard it echo around the grounds.

"Carly!" She cried out, and Ron had to restrain her from running forward, and Sirius looked like he would happily murder anyone in his way as he tried to get his daughter back.

The whole school building suddenly shook, and a few people screamed. It was now, on this very day the war was going to be finished, but Harry did not know at what price or even if that price would be worth it in the end.

A loud roar, and they were running, like their life depended on it, and well, it probably did, wands raised, and in an instant they were fighting, it was like nothing before… True horrors the world had seen, but this was... There were screams, and cries, people around him yelled their curses and hoped that the person they were fighting would fall and not get back up. These were people he considered friends, and look at what they had been reduced to.

Something warm and wet splattered across his face, and he turned in terror to see someone beside him fall to the floor, liquid seeping from their clothes. He screamed a killing curse, and the emerald glow engulfed a hooded fighter, before he fell to the ground in silence.

Although she did not want to see the things before her, Carly could not look away. She needed too badly to know that her friends were alright, she needed to badly to just see them. She could feel Draco behind her moving, but paid very little attention to him, as she was too immersed in the destruction before her. It was not until she felt the ropes around her break that she even looked at Draco.

"What?" She demanded, her hand holding onto the normal rope, no longer glowing red, it lay limp in her palm.

"Peter Pettigrew was never that smart." Draco replied holding up a wand that looked almost out of place in his hand. He held up the wand and looked around before casting a spell. "Accio Wands."

No one would notice in this type of warfare if two wands fell out of their pockets, and Carly was relieved to have hers back in her hand. She looked at Draco pleadingly.

"Are you going to follow me?" She asked him. His silvery eyes looked at her, and then to the battle before them, they were in the very outskirts of the forbidden forest, a safe enough distance form the battle, if he went to fight there was no guarantee of his survival, but if he stayed here, what did that say about him?

"Yes."

Ginny screamed as she felt her leg break under the foot of the Deatheater, who was grinning down at her, then he stamped down harder, and Ginny sobbed, she could barely bring herself to remember a single curse as her mind went numb with the pain.

"Oh this is too easy." He hissed down at her, he pointed his wand, and for a second Ginny honestly thought she was going to die. And then as if from no where a small body launched itself at the Deatheater, and he tumbled with the force, Ginny saw her saviour punch him ruthlessly, until he was out cold.

And then standing there before her, with her hand outstretched, was Carly Black.

Ginny gratefully took the hand of her best friend, and was surprised when Draco Malfoy grabbed her around the waist, supporting her weight.

"Take Ginny into the school, find somewhere safe, and tell me where!" Carly instructed Draco, the blonde boy nodded curtly but before he could go Ginny protested.

"I'm not leaving you, I promised Sirius you would be alright, I'm not going anywhere." Ginny argued, Carly looked at Draco, who looked unsure.

"Ginny you're hurt." Carly stressed, ducking form a stray curse, and looking pleadingly at her best friend.

"And I thought you might be dead, I'm not going anywhere." Ginny replied sternly, pointing her wand at her leg, and whispering a spell, and even though it still looked badly bruised and not quite right, she could stand on it at the very least.

"Stay with me and Draco, close, I don't want to lose you."

Harry was struggling as he fought another Deatheater; it seemed that no matter where he turned he could not find Voldemort.

And as the thought entered his mind, it seemed that he had finally found him. Standing there, smiling at him, like this was the most amusing thing he had ever come across, he was looking perfectly at ease with the situation, which was sickening in itself. Harry stared at him, the disgust and hatred evident on his face.

"Finally Potter." Voldemort said, his voice the normal silky sound that Harry had somehow become used to. "You've kept me waiting for this for a very long time."

Harry wanted to shout at him, but knew it was a waste of breath; he wanted to see him undone, to see him angry.

"Now, shall we get on with it?" Voldemort asked, realising that Harry would not lose his cool, and almost instantly, a bright red curse shot past Harry's ear.

The fight begun, it was like nothing before, the curses he sent at Harry seemed to snap at him, not just glide through the air, it was like their only purpose was to hit him. Harry sent back his own curses, but they would not hit their target, and too soon it was getting deadly, flashes of bright green shooting towards him, back and forth and no one was winning.

Harry fell to the side as he flung himself out of the way of another green curse, knowing if it touched him that it would be his end, and he did not want to leave those he loved to that.

"So close!" The amusement in his voice was only getting more, and it was infuriating in itself.

He was laughing, laughing at Harry.

Suddenly with a flick of his wand, Harry sent a green curse towards Voldemort, and just as it was about to touch him, Voldemort disappeared, a loud resounding pop, and then another, and as he turned around to look behind him, Harry's eyes widen as he saw the emerald curse move towards him.

Most people say as death nears you that everything seems to slow down, but that was not what was happening, although everything was perfectly clear to him, it was going too fast, he saw Carly running towards him, and he saw the curse flying towards him, and then before his very eyes, he saw the curse go into her chest as she threw herself before him.

Voldemort froze in the second he realised what he had done, as he looked at the still body of his daughter, everything around him was a blur except for her body lying there before him.

Her perfect ivory skin contrasting against the dark ground, her beautiful, rich brown hair fanned around her head, and her stunning green eyes looking up at the sky, completely lifeless.

He did not see the emerald curse that flew towards him, or the look on the faces of those around him as it struck him.

He fell to the floor, silent, still, dead.

"MONSTER!" the sudden pain filled scream surprised Harry, as he saw a woman run towards Carly's body, and then gripping her body he saw a woman, one that Tonks had shown him a picture of. "My baby girl, my brilliant, beautiful baby girl."

In seconds Tonks and Ginny were there, both sobbing as if tomorrow would never come, and when Harry looked up at Sirius' broken face, he honestly thought that tomorrow may never come.

Not for everyone.

* * *

Away in the ministry the Secret Keeper who had been given charge of the prophecies stopped short as he saw one of them glow silver.  
_  
The one person who was intended as true evil,  
Will have the purest of heart,  
She will sacrifice everything,  
To save the world._

Those that she leaves behind will suffer greatly,  
Her loss will hurt them,  
But her sacrifice,  
Will reunite those once lost,  
She will sacrifice everything,  
To save the world.


End file.
